


Why Do You Care?

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Langst, M/M, Sad, keith is an asshole, klance break up, mainly shance, shiro comforts lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Keith and Lance had been happily dating over a year. That was until Keith decided he didn't love Lance anymore. Shiro finds Lance alone and upset in his room, and decides to comfort him.





	Why Do You Care?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of based around my own break up that happened. Writing this was a way for me to cope with it. Sadly because of this break up I actually have gone off Klance, so Shance has made itself welcome. 
> 
> Okay, onto the story. Everyone in this is around 20 years of age (excluding Shiro, he's 25) so aged up characters, even though it isn't mentioned. It's also an AU, so its all based in this time and this life. Enjoy!

Lance and Keith had been dating for over a year now, everything seemed to be going fine. Everyone could see how much Lance adored Keith. It was a known fact those two were an unstoppable pair. No one ever doubted that they loved each other, no even for a split second. 

That is, until, Shiro found Lance alone in his room one night, silently crying to himself. There was no way on earth Shiro would just leave Lance to be upset and alone. What an awful thing to do. However, he did wonder one thing; where was Keith?

Keith never left Lance by himself when he was sad. He always knew when Lance was upset like he had some built-in Lance Sadness Detector. Maybe it was broken? Shiro knocked on his friend's door, opening it slowly when he heard Lance mumble a weak jumble of words. It broke his heart to know that someone he cared about so dearly was having to suffer alone. 

It was a known fact by Pidge that Shiro had deep feelings for this boy; he had ever since they'd met at that club one night. Over the course of time, Lance fell for Shiro's friend, Keith. It broke his heart but he didn't let that get in his way.

"Lance, what's wrong?" Shiro gently asked as he walked in, brows knitted together in confusion. Lance shook his head and wiped the tears from under his eyes, managing to take in a deep, shaky breath. 

"It's nothing really, stupid stuff." Lance faked a laugh, almost breaking down in tears again straight after. With that, Shiro sat next to Lance on the bed, letting out a long sigh. Lance never liked to talk about his feelings with anyone, he felt like he was bothersome. 

"If it's stupid stuff, why are you crying then?" Shiro asked, wondering why Lance wouldn't let him help him. 

"You really wish to know?" Lance grumbled, refusing to look at Shiro. A small hum from Shiro let Lance know that he now needed to really tell Shiro what was going on. "Keith broke up with me."

"You're joking. If you don't mind me asking, why on earth would he do that?" Shiro replied, his tone slightly aggravated that Keith would even dare hurt such an amazing boy. 

"He said he didn't love me anymore, that he didn't feel the same way. He lied to me Shiro, he never loved me. What did I do so wrong for him to hate me? I thought... I thought we had something!" Lance was desperate to know why Keith suddenly decided he didn't love him anymore. Not even Shiro knew the answer to that. He couldn't answer Lance's question, only causing the sobbing man to lose it once again. 

"Lance, take a deep breath buddy, I'm here." Shiro pulled Lance into his arms, hushing him to calm him down. It was no use, Lance was in full on breakdown mode; Shiro had never seen Lance like this, it was a complete contrast to his usually bubbly self. The mere thought of Keith breaking Lance's heart made Shiro's blood boil. "He's so stupid to have left you, he doesn't even know what he's done. He'll regret his decision, I promise you that. Please, do not cry anymore. He isn't worth your tears."

Lance continued to cry, his head buried into Shiro's chest, hiccups erupting from him every so often. Shiro never left his side though, even though his need to use the bathroom was creeping up on him. It took over an hour for Lance to finally calm down, even just a little bit. Not once did he ever let go of Shiro. At this point in time, Shiro was quite literally his only source of comfort. But that didn't bother Shiro one tiny bit.  Shiro stayed with Lance until the boy fell asleep in his arms. As much as Shiro didn't want to move, he had too. He couldn't sleep in Lance's room for the night!

Shiro carefully began to get up from where he was perched under Lance, only to wake him up slightly in the process. Lance, as fast as he could, grabbed Shiro's wrist. It took Shiro by surprise, to say the least.

"Can you stay?" Lance sleepily mumble, tugging at Shiro's arm with the strength he had left. Everyone would wonder what happened if they both left the same room in the morning. Downsides of sharing a house with your friends, huh?

"I'm only in the next room over, you'll be okay," Shiro whispered, kneeling down by the edge of the bed. Lance let out a tired sigh as he unwrapped his hand from Shiro's wrist, turning himself so his back was now facing Shiro. It was still extremely strange to see Lance acting in such a cold and bitter way. "Lance?"

"What?" He mumbled, back still facing towards Shiro. 

"Why do you want me to stay?" Shiro asked, resting his hand on Lance's shoulder, causing his friend to turn back over and face him. The look of shame on Lance's face was obvious, even still in the dark shadow of the room. 

"I don't trust myself being alone." That sentence shook something in Shiro, as he knew exactly what Lance was hinting at. There was now no way on earth Shiro was going to leave him alone. 

-

The next day Lance stayed in his room for ages, only leaving to use the bathroom. Everyone kind of got the jist to leave him alone, he needed time to be upset. Keith seemed to act as if Lance didn't exist. Every time someone mentioned how worried they were about Lance, he'd scoff about it. 

It drove Shiro insane. How dare Keith be such an asshole to Lance. What did Lance ever do wrong for Keith to hate him in such a foul manner? Eventually, he pulled Keith aside, just to have a friendly chat about what he was doing.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Keith? This isn't like you!" Shiro whisper-yelled at his friend, watching Keith cross his arms over his chest and slump back against the wall. 

"What do you mean?" Keith grumbled, his head hung low, eyes locked on his feet. Shiro took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself so he wouldn't explode at Keith. 

"You're being an utter dick head, you know? Do you even remotely know how much you have ruined Lance?!" Shiro furrowed his brows in rage, taking a step closer to Keith. 

"Lance? Never known a guy named Lance." Keith scoffed, pushing himself up off the wall and past Shiro. That hit a nerve in Shiro, enough was enough. He grabbed Keith by the arm and yanked him back, his grip tight, sure to leave some sort of mark later. It was out of his control now, when he got mad, he got mad. 

"Listen here Keith, you need to grow the fuck up. Lance is shattered because of what you have done to him. I've never seen him cry so much, he was wailing from how heartbroken he is. You aren't even sorry about it! Lance never deserved you in the first place. He needed someone who could care for his every need, help him when he was upset, someone that wasn't you!" Shiro snarled before letting go of Keith's arm, causing his friend to stumble back in shock. Keith had a look of utter fear on his face; he'd never seen Shiro so enraged about something. Then it hit him. 

"Wait, you like Lance, don't you?" Keith had a dirty grin slapped on his face. It disgusted Shiro.

"Maybe I do, Keith. It's not like you care, is it?" Shiro spat, turning away from Keith and walking upstairs to Lance's room to make sure he was doing okay. Keith let out a long, defeated sigh as Shiro walked away from him. Shiro was right; he had made Lance feel like shit. He did feel bad about it. He'd fucked up and there was nothing he could do to fix his wrongdoings.

Shiro knocked gently on Lance's door before entering, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he did. Lance paused the movie he was watching and sat up, a brow raised in confusion as to why Shiro seemed so defeated. Shiro sat himself down next to Lance on the bed, picking from the bowl of popcorn Lance had prepared for his movie day. 

"What's up, big guy?" Lance asked, swatting Shiro's hand away from his popcorn. The stupid nickname and the silly gesture squeezed a laugh from Shiro, but the happiness was only temporary. 

"Keith's driving me insane. I could just punch him with the way he's acting right now." Shiro stressed his point of wanting to hurt Keith. Lance threw a piece of popcorn in his mouth and scoffed. 

"If you do, make sure I'm around to see it," Lance added on, picking up some more of the sweet movie snack. "I know you, Shiro. What else is on your mind?"

"It's nothing, just stress from all this drama." Shiro lied. The other thing on his mind was Lance. How on earth was he to admit that to him?

Lance hummed and shrugged his shoulder, shuffling himself down so he could lay his head on Shiro's chest, playing the movie again. It shocked Shiro a little but he wasn't about to complain. As if by instinct, he wrapped his arm around Lance to pull him closer. 

"I can't begin to thank you enough Shiro for what you've done. It's been a big help." Lance mumbled, eyes locked on the TV screen across the room. Shiro let himself smile as he glanced down at the boy laying on him. 

"I wasn't going to let you suffer alone. No one deserves to." Shiro replied, his tone soft and hushed. Lance lifted his head up from Shiro's chest and smiled softly at him. The temptation to kiss him was strong, but deep down Shiro knew it would be wrong to do such a thing. It was difficult because Lance just looked so perfect. 

"Shiro?" Lance asked, his smile faltering as he spoke. 

"Yeah?" Shiro answered, sitting himself up slightly, causing Lance to do the same. Shiro raised a brow as Lance fiddled with his fingers, head hung low. He'd been fine just a second ago, did Shiro do something wrong? With a deep intake of breath, Lance looked up at Shiro again, readying himself to speak. 

"Do the others care about me? Or have they just forgotten I exist?" His tone was full of concern and low, glumness dripping from each spoken word. 

"Of course they care. They all care. Pidge and Hunk are worried sick about you, Lance. They've never seen you in such a state. I'm even sure Keith cares too. Deep down, he really does." Shiro tried his best to reassure Lance, yet not once did Lance show any signs of relief. In fact, his face turned into a sour frown.

"He never cared. Never did and never will."

-

Shiro sat in his own bed that night, fretting over Lance's mental wellbeing. His room was almost completely pitch black, the only light source being the orange coloured street lamps from outside on the street. 

The others were surely fast asleep by now, dreaming contently about the things they enjoyed. For some reason, Shiro could not sleep, no matter how hard he tried. It was like something was keeping him awake; something was telling him not to sleep. It was like a fight or flight response had kicked in for some unknown reason. 

It was quiet, the only noises being the occasional car passing down the street. That was until Shiro heard a light bang from downstairs in the kitchen. Probably one of the others making themselves a drink. Either way, checking on it would give him something to do. With a muffled groan, Shiro pushed himself up from his bed and slipped on a pair of slippers that he kept next to his bed. 

He stretched his arms above his head as he left his room, wondering who was up so late. Within a minute or two he was downstairs, making his way over to the kitchen. The light was on, so someone was definitely in there. A yawn left Shiro's body as he leant against the door frame of the kitchen. Surprisingly, it was Lance who was in the kitchen. He seemed to be hunched over a glass, the carton of apple juice next to him. 

"Hey," Shiro spoke low and gentle as not to frighten Lance. His friend never moved from where he was stood over the glass, he simply muttered a weak 'Hey' in return. "Everything okay?" 

"Uh, yeah, I'm just... Making myself a drink. Everything's good." Lance forced a smile as he straightened himself up, glancing over his shoulder at Shiro whilst gesturing to the glass and juice in front of him. Shiro raised a brow at the boy, crossing his arms over his chest as he made his way over to Lance. It was somewhat chilly in the kitchen, he should have put a shirt on. 

"Then why haven't you poured anything?" Shiro asked, dropping his arms down to his sides. Lance sighed, his shoulders slumping down as he shook his head, leaning himself back against the kitchen counter. "Do you need to talk?" 

A simple shake of the head was the only thing Lance could manage; the lump forming in his throat from holding back tears was stopping him from speaking. Lance took a deep breath in, covering his mouth with his hand as tears began to prick at his eyes. All he could think to himself was ' _Why can't I be alright? Why can't I just get over this and be normal again!_ ' His head was screaming at him for being so pathetic.

"C'mere," Those words were all Lance needed to hear before he flung himself into Shiro's arms. He managed to keep back most of his tears; all he really needed was a hug right now, he was exhausted from crying so much. "Talk to me, Lance. Tell me what's got you like this." 

Lance refused to speak, shaking his head. His arms were securely wrapped around Shiro's neck, refusing to be let go. this is what he so desperately needed. Shiro's embrace was warm and comforting, just like he belonged there. Lance knew that if he were to speak now, he would break down in tears again; that's the last thing he wanted right now. 

The two were interrupted by a cough from the kitchen door. It startled them both and they were quick to break the hug. When they turned to see who was there, it was Keith. He was leaning against the door frame, brows furrowed in displeasure at seeing his ex and his best friend getting all cosy together. 

"Getting all loved up, I see." Keith spat, pushing himself from the door frame, his bare feet slapping against the tiles of the cold kitchen floor. 

"Keith, just go." Shiro sighed, almost instinctively moving to step in front of Lance. Keith just scoffed at them both, rolling his eyes like this was all some big joke. 

"Why should I? I come down to get myself a drink and see my best friend and my ex getting all up in each others business. I wouldn't be surprised if you two had ended up-"

"Keith!" Shiro yelled, taking no more of Keith's bullshit today. Shiro was fuming deep inside; he didn't wish to wake anyone up by yelling at Keith. They needed their sleep. 

"What is it to you, anyway?" Lance spoke up from behind Shiro, standing next to his friend, anger slapped across his face. It was time he spoke up for himself in this situation. "You left me, Keith. Not the other way around. If I wanted to be with Shiro then it is none of your damn business. He would treat me a thousand times better than you ever would anyways!" 

Keith's eyes widened in shock at Lance's outburst at him; it truly made him realise something. Lance never ever snapped at anyone unless they had hurt him. He had hurt Lance, really bad. 

"Whatever. Have fun together." Keith mumbled, his head lowered. He felt ashamed of himself for being such a dick to everyone recently. Seconds later he made his way out of the kitchen and back upstairs. As soon as he had left the roof, Lance let out a long sigh of relief, resting his hand over his chest.

"I'm proud of you, Lance. Really. That was amazing." Shiro's grin spread from ear to ear. It made Lance grin too, proud of himself for doing such a thing. It felt like the weight of the world had been removed from his shoulders. He could finally breathe clearly again. 

-

The two of them went back to Shiro's room that night, laughing quietly at each other as to not wake the others. They just laid on Shiro's bed, talking and sharing a laugh over jokes and stories they exchanged.  It was a spark of bright light for Lance. He truly felt loved and wanted. 

"Right, it's late Lance. You should go back to your own room. You need to get some rest." Shiro sat himself up, the two still giggling over the last story Lance had told. With a happy sigh, Lance sat himself up on Shiro's bed, a warm smile gracing his lips. 

"Can't I just stay here?" Lance whined, not wanting to move from where he was perched. Shiro rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. "Please, Shiro?" 

"Does it really look as if there is enough room for us in my bed?" Shiro asked, raising a brow at the brunette sat opposite him. Lance shrugged, still refusing to leave. He made his point clear by shuffling himself under the bed covers. Shiro chuckled quietly at the action, swiftly moving so he was straddling Lance's waist, pinning him against the bed. "Don't make me do this, Lance." 

"Try me, asshole." Lance smirked, a cheeky playfulness radiating off of him. Shiro took that cue and instantly began to tickle Lance. Lance squealed and tried to smack Shiro's hands away from his body. Not wanting to wake the others up, Shiro put his hand over Lance's mouth, the two trying to muffle their laughter as best as possible. Once they had both contained themselves, Shiro removed his hand from Lance's mouth, allowing him to speak again. 

"Oi, be quiet. Don't wake the others," Shiro whispered, climbing off of Lance, allowing the brunette to sit back up. Lance yawned as he did, signalling that he was starting to get tired. Shiro smiled fondly as Lance rubbed his eyes, trying his best to stay awake. "Look, you're tired. Go back to your own room. I'll walk with you." 

Lance groaned but obeyed Shiro's request, pushing himself up from the bed, letting out yet another yawn in the process. Shiro also got himself up and walked around the bed to meet Lance. Once next to him, they both walked off to Lance's room, which was just down the hallway. It wasn't really a long enough walk to be escorted there, but either way, Shiro wanted to go with him. 

Once at his room, Lance turned to face Shiro, hands held behind his back. It was like he was being dropped off after going to prom. This night sure had been something; in fact, the whole day had been eventful to some degree. Hopefully, everyone would go back to normal soon and this would all be forgotten. 

"Thank you, once again, for today. For tonight, as well. It means a lot to me. You made me feel so much better than I was." Lance thanked Shiro, a light blush dusting his tanned cheeks. 

"It was a pleasure, Lance. I'm always here for you." This moment in time felt too good to be true. Shiro watched as Lance turned and open his bedroom door, disappearing into the dark. Before Shiro could turn away and wander back to his own room, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward. It was all so fast that Shiro couldn't process what was happening, yet before he knew it, Lance's soft lips were on his own in a tender kiss. 

Shiro's hands automatically went and rested on Lance's small hips, pulling the brunette closer to him. Lance's hands cupped Shiro's cheeks, his thumbs gently ghosting over the warm skin. The kiss was passionate and full of lust, the two men longing for each other. Shiro pulled Lance flush against his chest, the two completely engaged in each other. This couldn't continue on all night, so Lance was the first to pull back from the kiss. 

It was truly something, that kiss. It left them both breathless and yearning for more. Shiro continued to hold Lance close, feeling the warmness radiating off the smaller one's body. Lance's hands came to rest on Shiro's shoulders, the two not wanting to let each other go. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that to me," Shiro whispered, the both of them letting out a hushed laugh. The moment was the definition of perfect. "So, so long."

"I feel the same way," Lance muttered, the smile on his face spread from ear to ear, the blush on his cheeks all too visible. "It's late. We have to sleep sometime." 

"You're right," Shiro mumbled, letting go of Lance and taking a step back. "Goodnight, Lance."

"Goodnight, Shiro."


End file.
